In A Snit
by capm
Summary: Clover is CRAZY about the new boy next door, and he is CRAZY about her! Does it get too crazy even for Clover?
1. Chapter 1 The Boy Next Door

Chapter 1 – The Boy Next Door 

A new family is moving in next door to Clover's house.

"Hey, Mom! Who's our new neighbor?"

"I don't know, dear! I only know they are from England. Why don't you go and welcome them to the neighborhood!"

"Ohhhh, Mom!"

"Clover, I also understand they have a son about your age!"

Now Clover is interested. "Ok, Mom! You talked me into it!" Clover leaves to welcome the new neighbors, and specifically to check out the new boy. Stella smiles to herself. She still knows what can motivate her daughter to do something she does not initially want to do. She really has no idea if there is boy Clover's age or not moving in, but the bait worked!

Clover goes over to the house, but doesn't see anyone from the family. She knocks and calls out "Hello? Anyone home?" but gets no response. No one appears to be home. Oh, well. It will have to wait until tomorrow.

As Clover turns to leave, she runs into the 'new boy', literally! "Oh, excuse me, miss! My fault, actually!"

Clover is struck with awe! "N...n...no problem!" she stammers, as she starts to drool! Is this the boy next door, she hopes?

"I am sorry! My name is Charles. My family and I are moving in here from England! My parents will not arrive for another week – home closing, and all that! But they didn't want me to miss any school!"

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Charles!", says Clover dreamily. "My name is Clover! I live right next door!"

"You do? Smashing!"

"What school will you be attending?", Clover asks hopefully.

"One Beverly Hills High School. I start tomorrow!"

"That's rad! That's where I go to school too!"

"Really, Clover? You know I hate to impose, but could I ask you to fill me in on the places teenagers like to go here?"

"I'll do better than that, Charles! Why don't you buy me a latte at the Mall and I'll fill you in!"

"That would be positively smashing, wot!" Clover and Charles head for the Mall. Clover has hearts in her eyes, and is flying through the air on pink wings of love! How perfect can this be?


	2. Chapter 2 Rendezvous

**Chapter 2 - Rendezvous**

It's Monday morning. Sam and Alex see Clover by the fountain at the school.

"Hey, Clover! How're you doing this morning?", asks Sam happily.

"How was your Sunday, Clover?", asks Alex.

But the gals get no response. Clover is 1,000 miles away in her mind. She has this happy, dreamy look on her face. She also has some drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"Hhhhheeeellllloooo, Clover?", says Sam as she touches her shoulder.

"Earth to Clover! Earth to Clover! Come in Clover! Over!", says Alex as she shakes Clover by her other shoulder.

Finally, Clover snaps to. "Ohhhhh, hi guys!", she says dreamily.

"Clover! Are you all right?" asks a concerned Sam.

"I'm WONDERFUL!", replies Clover.

Alex and Sam look at one another. "This can only mean one thing, Sammy. She's in love again!"

"Yes, but she never went over the edge THIS far, Alex!"

Sam addresses Clover, as they start walking toward their first class. "Care to tell us about this guy, Clover?"

Clover continues dreamily, "His name is Charles! He moved in next door yesterday!!"

While Clover is talking, Charles walks up. "Good morning, Clover! And to you also, ladies (Sam and Alex also notice, Charles is a hottie!)! I can't express my gratitude for the time you took yesterday to get me acquainted with the area Clover! It was tip top!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Charles!"

"Could I possible impose on you to help me get around the school? I am a wee bit out of kilter."

"Of course, Charles! See you gals in homeroom!" With that Clover and Charles go off.

Alex addresses Sam. "No wonder she's in love! He's everything she ever wanted in a guy: he's a hottie, prim, proper, and quite British! She may never get down off of her cloud!"

"What a fortunate break for her too! Moving in right next door!", says Sam. She adds wistfully, "Some people have all the luck! The last new neighbor by me was that foreign exchange student whose father wanted to infiltrate WOOHP!"

"Well, Sammy, it looks like it will be just you and I shopping at the Mall for a while!"

"It may not be too long, Alex! Remember the 'love of her life' just before the Valentine's Day dance? That was over in three days!"

"That's true, Sammy. But I don't remember her being THIS gaga over any guy!"

"You know, Alex, I hope we don't get any WOOHP missions until this passes! Clover would be useless on one!", exclaims Sam. Alex nods her head in agreement.

Clover remains on her cloud in school, after showing Charles around the campus.

In English class, where the class is studying the works of Shakespeare in general, and specifically Romeo and Juliet today, Clover fantasizes about being Juliet in her balcony, being wooed by her Romeo, Charles! And Charles fits the part, too! After all, he is British!

In History class, where they are studying the Middle Ages, Clover daydreams about a castle on a moor. She is the stately queen of the kingdom and Charles is the dashing, heroic king.

And so it goes for the rest of the classes. Clover daydreams a scenario with Charles and her. She has never felt this way for any guy before! Charles is her dream guy!

After school, Charles drives Clover home from school in his BMW convertible.

As the wind blows through their hair, Clover can't help but notice how dashing Charles looks! He is flawless! There is no one to compare with him!

Arriving home, Charles says "I say, Clover! Will you be available to go to the Mall tonight?"

"Of course I will, Charles!"

"Smashing! Shall I call for you around 7ish?"

"That will be fine! See you then!"

Clover quickly goes into her room on entering her house and immediately starts on her homework. She has a little more than 3 hours to get it done, then she has to pick out the right outfit to go out with Charles!

At 6 PM, Clover's Mom calls up the stairs, "Clover! Dinner is ready, dear!"

"Mom, I'm going to skip it! I'm right in the middle of something!" Clover's Mom shrugs her shoulders. Her daughter must be going to the Mall tonight, she thinks. She'll get something there.

At 7 PM on the dot, the doorbell rings. Clover hurries down the steps to answer it! She is wearing her red tube top, red stretch slacks, with matching high heels. She opens the door, and as expected, it's Charles.

"Good evening, Charles!"

Charles takes a moment to give Clover the once over. She looks fantastic! "Clover! You look positively smashing! But I was only planning to take you to the Mall!"

"That's all right, Charles! This is my favorite Mall shopping outfit!" With that, the two go off, hand in hand to Charles car.

For the rest of the week, after school, Clover and Charles are seen everywhere together. On Thursday, they take a walk, arms around each other, on the beach, by moonlight.

"Clover, I must say! I am really smitten with you! You are my ideal girl!"

"You're my perfect guy too, Charles"

"What say we skip school tomorrow and spend the day together! Why don't you wear that red outfit you wore the first night we went out together!"

"I'd like that Charles! I will!" With that Charles swings Clover to where they are facing one another. Her puts a gentle hand behind her head, holds Clover close, and they kiss.....

Friday morning comes quickly and just as promised, Clover is wearing her red tube top, red stretch slacks, and matching high heels. She knows she'll have to be careful leaving the house – her Mom knows that the height of the heel on her shoes far exceeds the max allowed at school.

Clover slips out the back door and makes it to Charles' house, where he is waiting for her. She quickly gets into his car.

"All ready to go, my lovely? You look fantastic!"

"Thank you, Charles! Where will we be going?"

"I really haven't decided yet! Why don't we wait until we're on the road before we choose a destination?"

"Well Charles, I would like to at least let Sam and Alex know where I'm at in case of emergency!"

"Do you not trust me, my love?", says Charles as he puts his right arm around Clover, pulling her close and kisses her.

Clover's mind is spinning! WOW! Can that guy kiss! But wait! Something is wrong! Her head is still spinning, faster and faster. Opening her eyes she sees that the world is spinning in front of her! Just before she passes out, she hears an evil laugh.


	3. Chapter 3 Where's Clover?

**Chapter 3 – Where's Clover?**

At school, Alex and Sam are getting worried about Clover. They didn't see her before class, or in homeroom.

"Alex, have you seen Clover anywhere?"

"No, Sammy. I haven't!"

"Maybe, she's sick."

"But she normally calls either one and normally both of us if she is!"

"You're right, Alex! I'd better call her Mom." Sam breaks out her compowder, and dials Clover's home, as she and Alex walk to a secluded corner of the gym.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Ames? This is Sam!"

"Hello, Samantha! How are you doing, dear?"

"I'm fine! Is Clover out sick today?"

"No, why do you ask?"

Sam realizes she now has to think quickly to prevent Clover's Mom from panicking.

"Ohhh, I just didn't see her in homeroom. But I see Alex! She probably has seen her! Thanks!"

"Ok! Goodbye, Samantha."

On disconnecting from Clover's Mom, Sam says "Were could she be?"

"You know Sammy, I haven't seen Charles today either!"

"Nor have I! You don't think Clover would....."

Quickly Sam calls Clover's compowder but gets no answer.

"Alex, I have a very bad feeling about this! We'd better call Jerry!"

"Right, Sammy!"

"Jerry? You have to WOOHP Alex and I right away!" Jerry complies.

"Yes, Sam. What can I do for you?"

"Jerry! Clover has disappeared! She wasn't at school this morning!", says Sam.

"...and neither was the guy she currently is dating!", says Alex.

"I'm not sure there is a problem, ladies. It appears that it is quite possible she has gone somewhere with her new beau!"

"But Jerry! Clover always lets either Alex or I know where she'd be going, in case of emergency! She does that no matter how smitten she is with a guy!"

"We also cannot contact her on her compowder, either!", adds Alex.

"Now THAT sounds serious! Clover always answers her compowder!", says Jerry. He starts punching info into his computer. "I hope she has her compowder with her, or she is wearing some WOOHP gadget, because we can trace those items with our homing beacon!"

It takes a few seconds for Jerry to get some feedback. "Ah, here it is! Clover does have her compowder with her and she is also wearing two hair accessories, either barrettes or pins, too."

"Why can't we get a signal on our compowders, Jerry?"

"Because the battery in your compowder limits its range to 5 miles. According to this, she is at least 8 miles from this location and going farther out! I'll patch the computer feed to your compowders! Just make sure you keep them on, or you'll lose the feed! Take your voice jet cycles; jet pack backpacks; oxygen, with mask; and laser lipsticks! I'll continue to monitor from here. If you need WOOHP, hit your distress button!"

"Thanks Jerry! Maybe it's nothing, but maybe it is!", says Sam as she fires up her voice jet cycle.

"Sam, it never hurts to check.", replies Jerry.

"Thanks, Jerry!", says Alex from her cycle, and the gals are off. It would take about 15 minutes for them to drive on the street to get to Clover's location, so they travel as the crow flies, cutting the ETA by 6 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4 Short and Sweet

**Chapter 4 – Short and Sweet?**

Clover awakens to find her arms tied behind her back and her legs tied tightly together. She is also gagged. She is seated in a wooden chair in what looks like an empty log cabin somewhere. What's going on, she thinks? Where's Charles?

As she starts to squirm and make some noise, Charles enters the room.

"Awake, my dear?", he says, but in an evil, not loving or caring fashion.

Charles continues, "You undoubtedly are wondering what happened. It's part of my plan for revenge against you for thwarting my Valentine's Day dance revenge against all women!" and with that Charles presses a button on a globe in his hand. Instantly he changes to Eugene Snit! Clover's eyes get large! Now what?

"The reason I asked you to wear that outfit was to ensure that your shoulders would be bare. That way if you tried to alert someone, all I had to do was put a patch like this one on one of your exposed shoulders. It contains a knockout drug that lasts about one hour. You thought I was pulling you close, just to kiss you! HAH! That's how I got the patch on your shoulder!

"I have been watching you for awhile, Clover! I watched whom you dated; I listened in on what you told your friends you liked about a guy; I watched your reaction to guys as they walked by you, including myself in disguise, of course!

"From that information, I fed my computer all the characteristics you liked about a boy, and I was able to come up with your 'dream boy'. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me! No girl can, when I become her 'dream'!

"I endured a lot of grief from your thwarting of my previous plan, now I'm going to dish some out for you to endure!"

Eugene walks to an empty spot in the cabin. He has a gasoline can and starts pouring gasoline all over that part of the cabin. He then walks over to the door.

"You see, 'my dear', I plan to toast you!" and with that Eugene tosses a light match on the gasoline soaked timbers.

"Goodbye my love! Parting is such sweet sorrow!", says Eugene in his mock British accent. Then he adds in his own voice, "Yeah! As if!" and walks away laughing evilly.

Clover struggles! It's no use! She can't free her hands or feet, and her laser lipstick is in her purse, and she doesn't know where that is! She can stand and hop, she thinks. But as she stands, the room starts spinning making her dizzy forcing her to sit back down.

"What do I do?", Clover thinks in alarm. "That fire is spreading quickly! If I don't get out of here in the next five minutes, I AM toast! But how can I get out?"

Very soon the smoke in the cabin starts to choke Clover. She passes out in the chair with the fire intensifying around her.


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue

**Chapter 5 – Rescue**

Alex and Sam have arrived just outside of the cabin on their jet cycles. They see Charles' BMW parked by the cabin. They park their cycles out of sight and notice that they are getting three homing beacon readings on their compowders: two in the car, and one fainter one within the cabin.

They slowly sneak up to the car and look in. They see Clover's purse, but nothing else! That's odd. If Clover were to go with Charles anywhere, she would have taken her purse! Thank goodness Clover likes those WOOHP hair accessories! Even though technically the girls are only supposed to wear them on missions, they are attractive and functional enough to wear everyday! Those accessories will lead Sam and Alex to Clover.

Alex and Sam still don't know if Clover is just on a romantic interlude with Charles, or if something is really wrong. They therefore slowly sneak up to the log cabin window, and cautiously look in. They don't want to disturb Clover and Charles if nothing is wrong!

What they see chills their blood! They see Eugene Snit throwing a match starting a fire in the cabin, and they see Clover tied up!

"Sammy! What's Snit doing here? And where's Charles?"

"I don't know, Alex. But we've got to act fast to get Clover out of there! This cabin wood is well seasoned and dry! It will burn quickly!"

"Ok, girlfriend!", and Alex quickly breaks out her laser lipstick and starts cutting the window out. Sam hits the WOOHP Distress Button on her compowder.

As soon as the window is cut out, Sam and Alex fire up their jet pack backpacks and fly through the window to Clover! The smoke is getting intense, and Clover has already passed out!

Quickly, Sam grabs Clover by the arms, under the shoulders and Alex grabs Clover by the thighs. They fire up their backpacks again and fly through the window just as the cabin reaches flashpoint!

About 100 yards from the fire engulfed cabin, the gals lay Clover on the ground and ungag her. Sam administers oxygen. Alex and Sam wait anxiously.

"(cough) (cough) Wher...Where am I?", says a weak Clover. Alex and Sam breathe a collective sigh of relief! They immediately cut the ropes binding her hands and legs.

"You're safe, Clover!", says Sam gently, as she and Alex look happily down on their friend.

As Clover's eyes begin to focus, she sees a smiling Sam and Alex standing over her.

"GUYS!" she cries, throwing her arms around their necks, as she sobs.

"Clover, where is Charles? We saw Eugene Snit start the fire. What did he do to Charles?" asks Sam gently.

"Eugene Snit? That lowdown snake! He was Charles! He followed me and learned what characteristics I like in a boy! He feed the info into his infernal machine and changed into my 'dream boy'! He knocked me out with this!" and Clover reaches over her right shoulder and removes a clear patch.

Sam takes the patch and scans it with her compowder. "It's a drug absorbed through the skin."

"Can you stand, Clover?" asks Sam.

"The last time I tried, I got dizzy! But I'll try again, if I can lean on you guys!"

"My shoulder is always available to help a friend!", says Alex.

"Mine too, Clover!", says Sam.

Clover slowly rises to her feet. She leans on her two friends, but is not experiencing any dizziness now, with that patch removed. The three girls see the cabin engulfed in flames! Clover stands there numb, with tears in her eyes.

Soon Jerry approaches the three girls, as the cabin starts to burn itself out.

"Are you all right, Clover?" asks Jerry, as he uncharacteristically hugs her. Clover collapses in his arms in tears. "Your safe now, Clover! Thanks to Alex and Sam!" says Jerry soothingly. Soon Clover composes herself, and the foursome start walking slowly toward the WOOHP jet/copters. Clover leans on Sam and Alex for support.

"We have to catch Eugene Snit, Jerry! He's responsible for all of this!", says Alex.

Jerry uses the walkie-talkie feature of his wallet communicator to instruct Security to arrest Eugene. But he is too late!

As Eugene left the cabin in flames, he disposed of Clover's purse and his Change Globe. He didn't realize that when he pulled the unconscious Clover from the car to take her into the cabin, that one of her hair barrettes fell off and landed underneath the passenger seat.

As Eugene was leaving, he was stopped by WOOHP, but he did not match the description of Charles, so they let him go. As he drove away, Eugene smiled evilly and said to himself, "Thanks, Charles! I owe you one!"

Sam, Alex, Clover and Jerry slowly make their way toward Jerry's jet/copter.

"What's that?", asks Sam.

Walking over to the item, Jerry says, "It's a purse, and some type of globe."

"That's Clover's purse!", exclaims Alex. Jerry immediately hands it to Clover.

"Thanks, Jer.", Clover says. Then Clover's eyes fix on the globe. "Jerry! I've seen that before! That's Eugene Snit's Change Globe! By pressing that button on top, Eugene could change into any guy profiled within it! That's how he turned into Charles!"

"Interesting!" , Jerry says. "I want WOOHP Labs to analyze this! It shouldn't take them long!"

Jerry lifts the still weak Clover into his jet/copter and gently places her in one of the seats, securing her with a seat belt. "Thanks, Jerry!", Clover says appreciatively with a smile.

"Happy to help, Clover!", says Jerry. Sam and Alex have also boarded the jet/copter. They take seats on either side of Clover. WOOHP has already put their jet/cycles on board. Jerry moves to the pilot seat and takes off for WOOHP.


	6. Chapter 6 Capture

**Chapter 6 – Capture**

Eugene continues to drive away from the cabin. He is very happy – he's gotten even with that Clover, and he slipped right through WOOHP's fingers! Besides, they're looking for Charles, and no one knows he was Charles except him and the recently departed Clover! Now he's going to enjoy this weekend! It will be one to remember! His mother won't bother him either – he told her he was going to be at a Jewelry Convention!

Eugene drives until nightfall and checks into a hotel on the beach. He has decided to be a 'beach bum' this weekend. He does feel a little sadness over the events of this past week. On the days he went out with Clover, he was reminded of how much fun it was to have a girlfriend, including the romance. Maybe he can find one on the beach this weekend!

Saturday is a beautiful, sun shining day! Perfect for the beach! Eugene decides to set up his blanket and umbrella between the volleyball courts and the refreshment stand. He'll get a good look at everyone as they go by.

Soon a beautiful red haired girl walks by him in her white bikini to the volleyball court. She is tightening the net, but having a little problem with it. Eugene decides to help.

"Allow me!", Eugene says to her.

"Why, thank you! It's so nice of you to help me with this!", she says, as she is obviously interested in him. She is soon joined by two of her girlfriends, obviously twin sisters. The sisters are blond and wearing their red bikinis. Eugene can't believe his good fortune. These three are HOT!

"Well, will you look at this?", says one of the twins, "We haven't even been on the beach for 30 minutes, and Carla already has a cute boy with her!"

"She seems to have all the luck, Sydney!", says the other as she winks at Eugene.

Carla answers defensively, "Now let's not get jealous, Sheila! He voluntarily came over to help me tighten the net for our volleyball game!"

Sheila responds, "Actually we needed to find a fourth player! That is, if he'll join us!" Sheila smiles sweetly at Eugene.

"I'd be happy to join you, ladies! What team am I on?"

Sydney responds, "We'll let you start on Carla's team, but you have to rotate every game so we can be on your team too!"

"Fine with me!", says Carla happily.

"What's your name?", asks Sydney.

"Eugene! And all of yours?"

"Well the twins are Sheila and Sydney! My name is Carla!"

"Pleased to meet all three of you."

"Nice to meet you, Eugene!", says Sheila.

"Howdy, Eugene!", says Sydney.

"The pleasure is all mine!", says Carla, with a twinkle in her eye.

Eugene happily joins in the games. Each of the gals ends up being his partner for at least three games. Eugene flirts with all three gals when they are on his team, as he grabs them pretending to go after a wayward volleyball. Their response is a giggle or outright laugh.

At noon the foursome break for lunch. Eugene joins his three lovely volleyball players.

"So, do you three come here often?", Eugene asks.

"Not really!", responds Sheila.

"We live in Venice and usually hit the beach there!", says Sydney.

"We just happened to be vacationing around here, and decided to hit this beach today!", says Carla.

Eugene can't believe his ears! The live in Venice! That's not far from his home! This situation is getting better and better all the time!

"No kidding? I live in Beverly Hills!", says Eugene.

"Really? Maybe I can see you back at home?", says Carla hopefully, as she goes to the refreshment stand for some chips.

Sheila says to Eugene, "Poor Carla! Her last boyfriend was a real heel! Not like my Edwin!"

Sydney adds, "He hurt her pretty bad. It would be nice for her to find a nice guy like you! Or like my Mike!"

Eugene blushes. "I admit I am interested in Carla."

"Well, she's plenty interested in you, too!", says Sheila with a wink, as Carla returns with a bag of chips. Soon the chips are gone.

"After that meal and snack, I'm going to take a walk!", says Carla.

"I'm going to take a nap!", says Sheila.

"A nap sounds good to me, too!", says Sydney.

"I'll join you, Carla!", says Eugene. Carla nods her head, and gives him a smile. Before she leaves, she takes out her compact and applies a hot pink lipstick and then a clear gloss over it. She wants to look her best for Eugene, and Eugene certainly notices.

Eugene and Carla walk away from the twins, and are soon holding hands. They walk about 500 feet from them to a somewhat isolated part of the beach. Eugene puts his arms around Carla, and she does the same to him, as they gaze out at the surf. Carla gently pulls on Eugene's arm to signal she wishes to sit down. They sit, and before they get too comfortable, Eugene deftly swings Carla's face to his and kisses her. She looks longingly in his eyes as he gives her a longer kiss. Carla then cozies up to Eugene who engulfs her in his arms. Soon he is blissfully asleep.

Eugene is enjoying his nap. Dreams of Carla dance in his head, but all of the sudden he is rudely awakened.

"Eugene Snit? You are under arrest!", says a WOOHP agent as he removes Eugene's arms from Carla and places handcuffs on Eugene. Carla has put a horrified hand to her face as the agent reads Eugene his rights.

"Do you understand these rights?"

"I sure do! But what are you talking about? You have nothing to arrest me for!", Eugene protests.

Jerry answers him, "You're under arrest for the attempted destruction of Clover Ames!"

"You're nuts, old man! I don't know any 'Clover Ames'?"

"Really? Then how do you explain your presence with her in a log cabin? We have two eyewitnesses who can place you in the cabin with her! They also saw you set fire to the cabin. You left her there helplessly bound and gagged as you left the cabin laughing to yourself!"

"That's a lie!", Eugene is starting to panic. How could this guy know those things?

"Is it? These two witnesses say it isn't!", and Jerry points to Sam and Alex.

"You can't trust them! They were Clover's best friends! They'd say anything!"

"How would you know that, if you didn't know Clover?", says Jerry with a smile. Eugene has just admitted knowing Clover, and seeing he agreed that he understood his rights, that can be used against him in court.

Eugene lowers his head. He won't say anything else to this guy. He'll appeal to Carla.

"Carla! Don't believe him! I don't know this Clover he is talking about!"

Jerry continues, "In fact, Eugene, you did not succeed in destroying Clover! Sam and Alex were able to rescue her! She can testify to you using your 'Change Globe' to become Charles, duping her, to you drugging her to sleep, to you putting her into the log cabin, and setting it on fire to get even with her for foiling your Valentine's Day revenge!"

"Carla! He's LYING! I wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Jerry says, "Seeing you are appealing to Carla for help, let's see what she has to say. Carla?"

Carla steps forward. "This is what I have to say!" Carla pushes a button on a miniature Change Globe – she instantly becomes Clover! Eugene's mouth drops to the sandy shore and his eyes grow wide.

"Yes, creep! Turnabout is fair play! When you tossed my purse and your Change Globe back at the cabin, you were so sure they would never be found. We were able to analyze your 'Globe' and it led us straight to your profiling computer and downloader. You thoughtfully left the 'Charles' file intact, along with a personal file of yours, which described your 'dream girl'. It was a simple matter to download that information into these miniature globes and become YOUR 'dream girls'. You couldn't resist us!"

"Us?", says Eugene weakly.

"Yes, us!", says Sam, as she and Alex activate their miniature Change Globes and immediately change into Sheila and Sydney.

Clover continues. "We were able to trace you from the hair barrette that fell out of my hair in your car, and found its way under the passenger seat, when you moved me to the cabin. It is equipped with a homing device! After finding you, we just had to make sure you didn't get away! You thought I was just 'dolling' myself up for you when I put on that Hot Pink lipstick and Clear Gloss! In reality, the Hot Pink lipstick provided a protective barrier from the sleep drug contained in the Clear Gloss. The sleep drug works a bit more slowly than your patch; that's why I nudged you to sit down. I knew you were going to kiss me, and I didn't want you to fall down! It was just icing on the cake when you kissed me the second time!"

Eugene hangs his head as he is slowly led away. Captured by his own Change Globe invention! This weekend indeed will be a weekend to remember, but not like he planned!


	7. Chapter 7 Friends Forever

Chapter 7 – Friends Forever 

Back at WOOHP, Jerry and the gals go over the events of the past week.

"Clover", Jerry asks, "Are you up to talking about your ordeal?"

"Yes, Jerry", says a soft-spoken Clover. She is seated between her two best friends, with an arm encircling each. Alex and Sam also have an arm around Clover.

"How did things get to this?", asks Jerry gently. He knows it's a hard question to face up to, but hopefully by relaying her experience to he and the gals, this type of experience can be avoided in the future. Not just by Clover, but by Sam, Alex and , yes, even Jerry.

Clover begins. "It all started this past Sunday. A new family was moving in next door. My Mom wanted me to be the welcome wagon. I agreed when I heard there was a boy my age in the family. It was 'Charles'. I went head over, for him! He was my 'dream boy'!"

"Did you see his parents?", Jerry asks.

"No. He said they were tied up in England for their home closing, and would come next week. But they wanted him to start school right away. I found out he was going to be going to Beverly Hills High."

"No wonder you were on Cloud 9 Monday!", says Alex.

"Right. I couldn't believe that destiny could be so kind! This past week we went everywhere together. Then on Thursday, as we walked on the moonlit beach, embracing one another, 'Charles' confessed his love for me, and I for him. We shared our first romantic kiss under the enchanting moonlight. I didn't want the night to end! It was so perfect!"

At this point Clover stops, as some tears roll down her cheek. Alex and Sam hug her reassuringly. She smiles at them and then continues.

"It was then that 'Charles' suggested we spend the next day together. I was putty in his hands! I would have agreed to just about anything!"

"A fact, I'm sure, that didn't escape his notice. He had played his cards perfectly and had you exactly where he wanted you!", says Jerry.

Clover nods, "Looking back, Jerry, I have to agree. But at that time, I couldn't conceive of 'Charles' ever hurting me! He seemed so sincere! So loving! When he took me home, I couldn't wait for Friday!" Again some tears flow down her cheeks, and Alex and Sam provide additional reassurance.

"What happened Friday morning, Clover?", asks Sam.

"Well, 'Charles' had asked me to wear this outfit – I wore it on our first outing. I asked him where we were going, so I could call you guys. I know my Mom would freak if I told her. He put his arm around me to, I thought, kiss me, before I could call you. What he was really doing was putting that drug patch on my shoulder to knock me out!"

Very quietly, Clover finishes. "You know the rest."

Jerry reflects for a few minutes, while Alex and Sam provide reassuring hugs to Clover, who looks down in embarrassment.

Then Jerry speaks gently. "Clover, I am sure you learned a valuable lesson from this, and hopefully so did Sam and Alex! You really must know more about a boy than what one week can tell you, before you can trust your life to him! Sadly, too many women learn that lesson the hard way, and end up as statistics on a police blotter." Clover starts to cry.

"But thanks to Alex and Sam, you are not one of those statistics!" Jerry concludes.

Composing herself, Clover hugs both Alex and Sam around the neck. "Thanks guys! Thanks for caring enough to 'be nosy'! Thanks for my life!"

Sam says, "That's what best friends are for, Clover!", as she continues to hug her friend.

"Friends forever, remember Clover?", says Alex as she also continues to hug her friend.


End file.
